The Media
by XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo
Summary: When the media and magazines print out things about our heroes, things get a bit hectic...but it'll all work out in the end...right? / First story, constructive criticism is welcome -DISCONTINUED-
1. A relaxing day at the beach

**Hi hi, this is my first story. It's about Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, and my own shipping. This might be long story (7+ chapters) P.s: If you don't know who my OC is, check my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

'_May, can I tell you something?' _

'_What is it Drew?'_

'_I L-'_

"May, May, wake up"

**May POV**

I open my eyes to see Max waving his hands in front of my face.

'Darn, just a dream'

I look around and we're on the Slateport Beach, Kym and Brendan are in the water with their Swampert, and Kym's Vaporeon. Misty's Pokemon are in there too. But Misty isn't, she's in the café eating with Ash, Brock's trying to pick-up girls, and Drew, he's "dealing" with his fan club. Sometimes I wish he would give me as much attention as he does with his fan club. I don't even know why I like him, he's a stuck-up, arrogant, jerk-face, cute, adorable, handsome, not to mention _HOT!_ Wait-what am I thinking!, ugh, I though guys only had hormone problems.

**With Ash and Misty**

Ash and Misty were sitting in the beach café, Ash was sitting across from Misty and he could not take his eyes off of her. Luckily she didn't notice. But she did notice the fact that Ash wasn't eating his food.

"Ash, you okay, you haven't even touched your food yet" Misty asks with concern.

"Huh, oh, um yeah, I'm just distracted that's all"

'_Way to go Ash, now she's gonna ask you why and you're gonna say because I was too busy staring at you'_

"But normally nothing stops you from eating, trust me, I would know" Misty says with a 'duh' look oh her face. (I'm not sure how that's possible but just think real hard )

"Guess I'm not hungry"

'_I wonder what Misty's lip gloss tastes like…WHOA, were did that come from, focus Ash, focus' _ he thought.

"Well, if you're not going to eat it, then I'll just take it and feed it to my Gyrados"

Ash gave in.

"No wait…"

But Misty was already walking out the door with the fries in her hand.

"5…4…3…2…1"

"Misty!"

Misty flashed a know0it0all grin and turned around.

Ash stopped and he took this moment to actually see what Misty was wearing and since her stomach was exposed, his eyes couldn't help but travel down there. He felt his cheeks heat up.

Misty could tell when she was being stared at so decided to have a little fun.

"The fries are up here, unless you want to eat them off my stomach?"

Ash's eyes immediately popped out of his head.

"That would be n- I mean eww that would be disgusting"

He grabbed the fries and turned the other way towards the ocean.

Misty couldn't help but chuckle.

'_I thought it would've been nice too' _

**With Brendan and Kym**

"Alright Swampert, use Surf" Kym shouts.

A giant wave forms, it looks like the perfect attack, until…

"Ahh!"

**Kym POV**

I look at Brendan and he's all soaked, I can't help but break out laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny" he says with a not so amused tone.

"Sorry" I say as I walk over to him.

**Brendan POV**

'Great, just great'

I look over at Kym and she's laughing her butt off, I can't help but stare. Do I like her? Oh yeah. You bet I do, but I know she doesn't like me back so I don't even know why I bother. But when ever I'm around her I get all jumpy, it's like I have no control over my body. **Normal POV**

"Are you okay?" Kym asks as she begins to pick all the seaweed out of Brendan's hair.

"Yeah, great" he answers sarcastically.

He begins to do the same until the both reach for the same piece of seaweed (seaweed, how romantic --)

Brendan's hand is on top of Kym's. The stare at each other for what seems like ages, until Kym pulls her hand away and blushed, Brendan does the same.

"Um, there all gone" Kym says as she gets up.

"Thanks" Brendan says.

"I'm really sorry, and I'm sure Swampert is sorry too" She says while petting her Swampert.

"No, it's alright, besides, it gives me an excuse" Brendan says with a mischievous grin

"An excuse to do what?"

"To do this" Brendan lunges towards Kym, grabs her by the waist, and begins to spin her around in the water.

"Ha, ha Brendan…let…go"

"Okay" He lets go letting her plop in the water.

Now Kym is soaking wet.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it" This time Kym jumps on Brendan (so it looks like Brendan is giving Kym a piggy back ride)

'_this actually feel kind of go- Okay Brendan, now's definitely not the time to be having a hormone attack. _

Their Pokemon see them laughing and join in on the fun.

People were walking by saying things like

'Young love'

'How cute' and

'Isn't that the Professor's son with the pike Queen's daughter?'

But Brendan and Kym were too caught up in the moment to notice.

**With May and Drew**

"Scuse me, Excuse me!" Okay, now she was irritated. She was basically pushing her way through a sea of fan girls.

"I'm flattered you all like me so much but I need my privacy"

May couldn't help but laugh, the she notices Drew's eyes staring at her giving her a 'help me' look. She gets the hint and walks next to Drew.

"Hi" May whispers in his ear.

This sends shivers down his spine. He would've grabbed and told her that he liked her, A LOT, and started kissing her but 1. He had self restraint and 2. He remembered all of his fans

"A little help here" Drew finally says to May

"Um, tell them you have a girlfriend" May whispers

"Why?"

"Because" May begins, "if you tell them you're taken they'll stop trying and they'll all go away"

"Wow, May…I didn't know you were so smart" With that said he gives her his signature smirk, that she oh so loved so much. But before she could say anything he began to talk.

"Ladies, I hate to tell you this, but I'm taken"

The crowd gasps, some girls even start to cry, May was trying her hardest not to burst out into laughter right then and there.

"Who is she Drew?"

"Is she really worth it?" Different fan girls ask

"Yes she is" Drew proudly states.

"Where is she?" asks another random fan girl.

"Uh…right… here" He grabs May's wrist, pulls her forward and wraps his arms around her.

May is completely paralyzed, she had no idea what was going on, but the again, she wasn't complaining.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she whispers while plastering a big, fake smile on her face.

"Play along, besides, don't act like you're not enjoying this"

May, who is outraged and embarrassed, looses it.

"Hey I-"but she couldn't finish. She was cut off by a pair of soft lips against hers. She opened her eyes to see Drew, right in front of her face.

A short 2 seconds later, Drew pulls away.

**Drew POV**

'_I can't believe I just did that, I just kissed the girl of my dreams and I could've sworn I felt her kiss back'_

I look at May, and she is just standing there, like the cute, dense person she is, so I did what I normally do.

**Normal POV**

Drew hands May a rose, gives her one last kiss on the cheek and walks away, with his fan girls scattering.

**Meanwhile…**

Behind some trees, is a man holding a large camera.

"This'll be great for the magazine"

**Oo, who is it? Find out in the next chpt. Srry it took so long, I had lik a bunch of brainstorms at once and then I forgot it all so I improvised. XD Anyways check back real soon. R&R**


	2. the cutest couples

**Alright, second chapter, thnx for the reviews, it's people like u that keep me going XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

It was morning inside the Slateport Pokemon Center. This one was more fancy than the others, it looked like a regular 4 star hotel, just a lot cheaper.

**May and Drew's Room/May's POV**

"Ahhh" I get up, it's 10:14.

"Max, why didn't you wake me u-"

Just then I remembered that Max went back hone to Petalburg last night. Oops.

I look around the room and see a sleeping boy next to me. I can't help but smile. I put my fingers on my lips; the tingling feeling was still there.

'_Oh god, what if the others find our about the kiss. Half of Hoenn probably thinks that me and Drew are together. UGH! This is so fusing. You know what, I'm just gonna get up, get ready, and see what happens.' _

**Normal POV**

May gets up and slams the bathroom door shut, causing Drew to wake up.

"Huh, I'm up" he says while sitting up. He looks over and see's that May isn't there, he remembered yesterday and smirked, putting his fingers to his lips.

'_I still can't believe I did that' _

He chuckles and gets out of bed.

**Kym and Brendan's Room**

Brendan was up and awake feeding his Mightyena and Delcatty (yes those are really his pokemon, along a Swampert, Castorm, and a Kirlia, I checked)

"Mighty!

"Meow" (I assume it make a cat noise because Skitty doesn't say 'Skitty')

"There, all full" Brendan states.

He turns his head over to the clock, it says 10:14, then he looks at the sleeping girl in her bed.

'_Guess I'd better wake her up'_

"Meow" Delcatty says slyly, his Mightyena nods.

Brendan blushes, "Shush" he says as he walks over to Kym's bed.

Then Kym's Ninetales perks her ears and wakes up.

"Nine, tales" she stretches and walks across the bed to Brendan (Kym's Ninetales is like Ash's Pikachu)

Ninetales nudges Brendan's arm.

"Good Morning Ninetales" he says as he scratches behind her ear.

"She likes you" says a melodic voice. (Well to Brendan at least)

"Huh?" He see's Kym sitting up. Ninetales notices and walks over to Kym and licks her face.

Brendan just smiles.

"There's food on the table if you want some"

Ninetales immediately jumps off the bed and over to where Mightyena and Delcatty are.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me" She gets out of bed, turns on the TV and heads to the bathroom.

Brendan stares at what she's wearing, which in this case a long sleeve shirt that slips off one of her shoulders, a pair of long sock with 3 blue stripes on them, and a pair of shorts, emphasis on the _shorts_, so where do you think he'll be staring. (lol)

Kym notices and says, "Take a picture, it'll probably last longer" and with that said she enters the bathroom.

Brendan is just standing there with his mouth wide open and a nice blush across his face.

Ninetales rolls her eyes and goes back to eating.

'_And now, the latest news, has anyone checked out the hottest couple in Coordinating'_

Kym over hears the TV and steps out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth.

'_That's right folks, our favorite hunk of a coordinator is taken, Drew Hayden' _

"WHAT!?!" Kym shouts.

_Knock, knock_

Brendan opens the door to see a surprised orange-haired girl with an Azurill and a sleepy looking boy with a Pikachu on his head.

"Hey Misty, A-" he was interrupted by Misty's outburst.

"Did you…"

"I know"

"Can you…"

"I know!"

"What?" the guys say.

Misty dashes towards the TV along with Kym and plop themselves onto the couch, while Pikachu and Azurill go to the food.

"Since when was Drew taken?" Misty asks.

"Ooh, May is gonna be pissed"

"Unless…" Ash says.

"She wouldn't"

"She couldn't"

"I think she did" Brendan says while sitting on the arm of the sofa.

They all turn their attention toward the TV, then make a mad dash to May and Drew's room. Their Pokemon follow.

**May and Drew's room**

When May finally came out of the bathroom Drew gets up and grabs his clothes. (He was still in his pj's which in this case was just a pair of pants, no shirt)

"Finally" he says as he gets up and heads towards the bathroom

"Hey I could've taken longer"

Without May noticing a rose falls out of her bag, but Drew on the other hand notices.

'_It's the rose I gave her yesterday' _

He suddenly got a brilliant idea, he smirked and picked up the rose.

"Hey Drew could you-" May stops, feeling a warm body being pushed against hers, his warm breath tickles her neck.

"You dropped this" Drew then tuck the rose behind May's ears.

May is again, completely paralyzed. Until Drew walks in front of her.

"About yesterday…" there faces slowly inching closer and closer.

"What about yesterday…" they were now, and inch apart…

"MAY, DREW, I HAVE SOMETHING YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE"

Startled, May pulls away and runs to the door, Drew just hangs his head.

"What?"

"Turn on the TV, NOW" demand Misty.

Drew reluctantly turns on the TV and sees a blond woman on it.

'Alright folks, the moment you've been waiting for, the lucky girl who's dating Drew is…"

"Uh Oh" May and Drew say.

'May, Maple!, that's right, another pretty famous coordinator, it seems that May and Drew go way back. Here are some photos we took of the young couple, they are currently staying somewhere in Slateport.

They all watch the pictures of them at the beach yesterday, including the kiss.

All their mouths went wide open.

"We'll just be"

"Going now"

"Whoa" Kym says

"Not so fast" Brendan shouts.

Brendan grabs May and plops her on the couch and Kym does the same with Drew.

"Wanna explain" says Ash

"Like, now" Misty says while crossing her arms, Ash does the same.

"Uh- well" May says, she pointing her fingers together.

"You see…" Drew says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I mean I knew you li-" Kym couldn't finish cause she was pinned to floor by Drew and May.

"Mmm hmmm"

'That's not all folks, another fabulous couple has been spotted at the Slateport Beach, on the same day, and this one is between The Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty, and Pokemon Trainer, who is quite famous, Ash Ketchum'

"WHAT!"

The TV displays pictures of Ash and Misty eating at the café.

"There is no way I would be dating Ash" Misty lied.

"Hey!" Ash shouts.

'Oh and last but not least, is Kymberly Moore (just a random last name), the Pike Queen's daughter and a powerful pokemon trainer, and Brendan Birch, Professor Birch's son'

Now it was Kym and Brendan's turn to be embarrassed by the photos on TV

"Since when were you two together?" Asks Ash

"Ha, I could ask you the same thing" Kym says while shoving Drew and May off of her.

"But we're not together" Say Misty

"Neither are we" Brendan and Drew say.

"How did they even get those pictures?" Asks May

"Ugh, and we were gonna check out the Battle Tent today" Ash cries while sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah well thanks to news, May and Drew, You and Misty, and me and Brendan are 'together'"

Brendan extends a hand and helps Kym up, and pulls her a little _too close_

"Maybe that won't be such a bad thing" he says seductively.

**May POV**

'This is going to be interesting'


	3. Hello?

**Alright Chapter 3. Srry it took so long, stinking homework, thanx for all the reviews so far, and if there are a bunch of mistakes, just bear with me, I'm srry. :P On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

(Note this is the same day as in the previous chapter)

**Brendan POV**

May, Drew, Ash, Misty, and I were all waiting in the lobby. Kym was picking up their pokemon from Nurse Joy. Pikachu, Ninetlaes, and Azurill were all clumped on one armchair.

Each time some trainer or coordinator passed by they would stop and stare, ask questions that were _extremely_ personal, and ask for our autographs.

Not to mention the paparazzi of every single magazine was outside.

"This is insane" stated Ash.

"I swear, if I see another fan girl, someone's getting slapped" I say, you could definitely tell I was irritated.

"Yeah well I'm not so happy about the fan guys either" declared Misty.

"For the record, I blame Drew" May said while pointing towards him.

"What, why?"

May got up and stood directly in front of Drew, Drew got up as well so they were face to face; Drew was about 3 inches taller than May.

"Because you're the one who's _so_ famous that they have paparazzi following them everywhere"

"You're just jealous, you wish you were as famous as me" he smirked and of course flipped his hair.

"Yeah, like I would want to be like you" May scoffed.

"Why what's wrong with me?" he asks innocently.

"Well for starters you are a jerk, you're arrogant, you…"

Misty leant in and whispers to Ash.

"Why don't they just kiss and make up"

"They already did" he says with a laugh

Misty couldn't help but laugh too.

'_Your laugh is incredible' Ash thought _

I see Ash give Misty 'the look' I can't help but smirk…oh god, I'm picking up on Drew's habits.

"…and you are soooooo conceited" May finishes.

"Aww, love you too" Drew says jokingly as he tilts May's chin toward his face, May couldn't help but blush.

To think, I used to have a crush on May when we were little, but she is nothing compared to Kym.

**Normal POV**

May quickly withdraws her face, crosses her arms, and turns her head away.

"Where's Kym, what's taking her so long?" Brendan asks.

"Course you would want to know" Misty says slyly.

"Shut up" Brendan says while blushing.

Then, they see a girl with black hair carrying a stack of magazines, she walks up to them and drops then on the coffee table.

"What's all this?" May asks as she stares at the mountain of magazines.

"Oh nothing just thought y'all would want to see what the magazines say about us," Kym clears her throat and grabs the first magazine, "'Coordinator Monthly' says 'May and Drew were meant to be', 'Trainers weekly' says 'a trainer and gym leader falling in love is a classic tale of romance'," and the TLPN (the latest poke news, lame I kno, I just had to think of something) says 'I wonder what Lucy the Pike Queen and Professor would say on their children's new romance, will Misty's new romance affect her duties as a gym leader, and will May and Drew go easy on each other in contests because of their relationship, shall I go on?"

"No, I think we got the point" Misty says.

"Again I say, this is insane!" Brendan repeats.

"'Scuse me, a Misty Waterflower has a phone call" says one of the nurses.

"Great I bet you it's my sisters" They all get up and head towards the phones.

Misty presses the green button.

"Like, oh my gawd Misty!" exclaims a blue haired girl.

"No way, when did this happen?" asks a pink haired girl.

"And like, most importantly, how did this happen?" asks the blonde girl.

Everyone just sweat drops.

"Uh, well…" Misty stammers, she's blushing really hard.

"He's here isn't he? Your boyfriend is here, that is like so cute"

_Beep, beep, incoming call_

"Hang on" Misty says as she presses the hold then answer button.

"Hello?" Misty asks.

"Jessica?!" Drew exclaims.

"Jessica?" May asks jealousy flaring in her sapphire eyes.

On the other line was a girl, who looked a little bit older than Drew, she had long green hair and had a pink flower clipped in her hair.

"Hey baby brother! I didn't know you had a girlfriend, I'm glad it was May, she's sweet"

"Jessica, what…how…you…"

_Beep, beep incoming call_

"Ugh, hold on" he presses the hold then answer button.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Dude, what the heck is going on?" asks a boy, who looks about 17, he has black hair with silver tips, he was Brendan's older brother.

"Bryan?!" Brendan exclaims.

"That's my name don't wear it out" he says coolly.

"Could this get any crazier?" Kym asks.

"Spoke too soon" Ash says as he points towards the blinking light, which meant there was another caller.

"Hang on" Brendan says, "Hello?"

"Kymmy and Brendan sitting in a tree"

"Ugh! Flannery, shut it!" Kym shouts.

"Oh my god! Hang on Flannery," she presses the hold and answer button. "What?"

"Max? You know what don't even say it" May picks up the phone and hangs up.

"You just hung up on everyone" Drew says.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier" Kym says as she follows May out the door.

That was a big mistake.

"May over here!"

"Misty, can I ask you some questions?"

"Drew, turn over here"

The paparazzi would not shut up, Drew was the only one who was used to all this attention so he knew how to handle it.

**Drew POV**

"Alright listen, if you all stop following us around we'll answer all your questions tomorrow at 3:30" I say.

The crowd of photographers and writers had eventually agreed and scattered.

"Way to go Drew, now we have to answer a bunch of questions of how we're 'together'" says May.

"Hey I got rid of them didn't I?"

May just smiles and playfully punches me in the arm, then she shows off that adorable smile of hers.

"Don't do that" I say.

"Why?" she asks innocently, _May, you're killing me here_

"Cause it's too damn cute"

**Misty POV**

'_Did Drew just say, what I think he just said?'_

"Wha-, I…" May was completely speechless.

"Speechless, I tend to do that to girls"

'_Drew is like a switch-flip, he can be nice and sweet and then go back to being all rude and arrogant, hmm, at least Drew can be sweet and romantic, Ash here is the most un-romantic, clueless, ab-'_

"Hey Mist, you look nice today" Ash simply says as he walks ahead of me.

I feel my cheeks burn up.

'_Okay, maybe not' _

**(Sorry if that was confusing so recap: Misty's sisters, Drew's sister, Brendan's brother, Kym's sister, and May's brother called to ask them about the stuff that was in the magazines, but May got irritated and hung up on all of them, I don't know if it's possible to put 7 people on hold, but just imagine) **

**This one isn't as good as the other 2, I lost my groove, lol, but tell me what you think, I plan to add more fluff later on so stay tuned. And if this seems mostly Contestshippy, don't worry, I plan to expand the shippyness. **


	4. Presenting

**Ok, the fourth chapter, thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it :P Sorry sorry this chapter is so late, and it's not one of my best, and personally, I'm not so proud with it. But continue reviewing cuz then I'll keep updating. K presenting chapter four. Sorry if it's kind of rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

**Normal POV **

Its 3:15, and May, Drew, Misty, Kym, Ash, and Brendan were all in the lobby in the Battle Tent, where the oh-so popular press conference would start soon.

"I still can't believe that we have to go out there and make up a bunch of stuff about how we're a "couple" Kym says.

"Well at least we don't have to tell the truth…right?" Ash asks.

"Yup, besides, it's not like the media can tell if we're lying or not' Drew says with a hair flick.

"You'd better be right, besides it's your fault we even have to do this stupid press conference-interview thing in the first place" May accuses while pointing a finger towards Drew.

Drew just smirks, but this smirk is slyer then usual, which meant he had a good comeback, "Well if you would've just kept yourself off of me, maybe the media wouldn't have seen"

May had lost it, she was pissed, which meant that Drew had achieved his goal. He enjoyed making May mad, it made her look cute, well to him.

"What are you talking about?! You kissed me!" She shouted.

Drew blushed, he forgot that he was indeed the one who kissed her first, but who could blame him, he was practically in love with May.

"Well, uh, you kissed me back!" he shouted.

Now it was May's turn to blush

**May POV**

_'Oh right, I did'_

"Ha, I was right" Drew says.

'_Why does Drew-the cutest guy in the world have to be the jerkiest guy in the world too?'_

"Come on Drew, stop picking on May" Misty says while walking up to him.

"Yeah you enjoyed that kiss just as much as May did, If not more" Kym says while a finger on his shoulder.

"And you know it" Misty adds.

Brendan and Ash begin to laugh their butts off.

'_I can always count on them to have my back…Wait WHAT?!' _

"Guys!" I shout while stomping my foot on the ground.

"Well at least I don't stare at a certain Gym leader…all the time" Drew says while walking past Ash.

Drew always knows what to say, and that sucks cause he always makes me look bad…but then he gets all sweet and…and…kisses me. (she's talking about the beach incident)

Pikachu nods his head and jumps on Misty's shoulder; Azurill does the same and jumps into Ash's arms. Misty and Ash start to blush like crazy!

"Awww" Kym says, "even your Pokemon agree"

Kym's Ninetales nods her head too.

"Ash, you're growing up" Brendan says with a laugh.

"Well at least I don't at least I don't think and talk about a certain trainer 24/7"

Since when was ash…not dense.

"I don't think about Kym 24/7!" Brendan yells back.

"He never said it was me" Kym says, standing there like she couldn't believe what she had just heard. I was kind of surprised, Kym was never really into guys. She didn't have that many crushes, but did she have a lot of crushies (the spellings off but u get the point)

She was always independent, saying 'guys are nothing but trouble' and 'they are so annoying' Funny cause she and Ash were like best friends when they were little, well, when she still lived in Pallet Town…

Then Brendan came along, she's still independent and all but has a soft spot for him, which I find CUTE!

**Narrator POV**

Before Brendan could defend himself and stop him from blushing, a guy wearing a blue t-shirt and a headset comes in.

"Ah, yes, here they are, the stars" he walks over to the gang eyeing them cautiously.

"Stella, come here" he shouts as he snaps his fingers.

Out comes a blonde haired woman wearing a white pencil skirt and an orange tank top, she's holding a microphone and has pokeball earrings. She has a Spinark perched on her shoulder.

"Ahh, a bug!" Misty says while clutching onto Ash's shoulders.

"Mist, it's okay, it's just a Spinark" Ash says while turning around and pulling Misty forward.

"Ah, young love, so cute" Says the man, "Stella, make sure you get shots of these wonderful couples here"

"Got it" the blonde says while jotting it all down.

"Pika?" Pikachu says while tilting it's head.

"Yeah I agree with Pikachu, who are you?" Ash asks.

"Oh forgive me, I'm Mike, the manager of most of those magazines out there, and this is my wife Stella"

"Hello" she says.

"I just want to make sure I get enough shots of you guys for my magazines, well it's now 3:28 and I must be going, have to get a good seat, see you" Mike says and leaves.

When he leaves, they all give each other glances and peek behind the curtain, all of their mouths literally dropped to the floor.

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

There sitting in the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th row were all reporters, editors, and journalists, for the remaining 27 billion rows, were all fan girls and guys.

"This is going to be fun" May says while biting her lip.

Drew takes notice of this, "Nervous?"

"Yeah"

"Well don't be" he then grabs May's hand and gives it a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks" She then smiles her one-of a kind smile, a smile only May could pull off. Seeing these always made Drew smile, and so he smiled, a genuine Drew smile.

"Okay, we'll be in and out of this press conference, just like that" Misty says as she turns and leans against the wall.

"What's so bad about a press conference," Ash then puts his arm up on the wall, they looked like they were going to make out soon.

"I-"

"And now, without further delay, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Drew Hayden, May Maple, Kymberly Moore, and Brendan Birch!" the announcer calls.

'_Okay, just focus and my answers should be believable. Considering that all of us aren't really a couple…' _Kym thinks.

Brendan notices that Kym is not too excited about this so he decides to take a chance.

He wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her close to him.

"Good Luck" He whispers.

Kym had goose bumps all over, she could feel his warmth, then just when she thought she couldn't get any more light headed, she feels a pair of soft lips on her cheek.

But before she could answer the curtain opened, and the rally of personal questions had begun…

**OH MY GOD, I hate this chapter, it was like the worst thing I have ever written, ugh, I'm so frustrated, and readers, plz don't stop reading this story, this chpt was like a goof up, but I already have the next few chapters planned out so stay tuned. **

**Pleanty more romance, action, jealousy… -- R&R **


	5. Press Conference

**Okay, okay here's chpt. 5 again thnx for the reviews and support**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Ash POV**

It's 4:00, it's only been 30 minutes! It feels like hours…I look at Pikachu; yup he was definitely bored out of his mind. I look at Misty and she's just sitting there, like the perfect angel she is…

"Alright next question" says the announcer.

A man with a notepad stands up, he's wearing a very formal suit.

"Hi, I'm Tom from Trainer's weekly and I have a question for Ash and Kym.

Me and Kym both sigh and stand up.

I hear a bunch of fan girls and guys scream from the back.

Kym gives me a 'oh my god' look I just nod.

"Okay so um, is it true that you to knew each other way back when?" he asks to me and Kym.

"Yeah" we both say.

"Right…was there ever a relationship between you two?"

May, Drew, Kym, Brendan, Misty, and I start to laugh our butts off.

"Ha ha ha, you're kidding right?" Kym says while clutching her stomach.

"No, I'm quite serious actually"

"Oh, well in that case I can truthfully say that there was never ever a relationship between me and Ash"

"Unless it was a brother-sister relationship" I add, "and besides Kym is property of Brendan"

**Narrator POV**

Kym was about to pounce on Ash and glare him to death but luckily Brendan stood up and grabbed Kym by the waist and whispers in her ear

"We're a couple remember" he kisses Kym on the cheek and Kym just straightens herself out, slightly embarrassed…and blushing, which the cameras were sure to get on film.

"Thank you, that's it…for now" he says as he sits back down.

"Next" the announcer says once again.

This time a girl, she looked about 17, which was younger than all of the other reporters I can tell you that, she was wearing a a denim jacket, baby blue tank top, and the classic jeans. Her eyes were a violet color and her dark brown hair stopped mid-back **(Thanks again Twopaw) **If you didn't know she was in a press conference, she would look like she was going to the mall.

"Hi, I'm Emily, and I'm from _The PGNA_** (that doesn't stand for anything, I just had to come up with some name for the magazine) **and my first question is for Kym and Brendan"

They stand up hearing a bunch of screams from their fans in the back rows.

"Nine" Kym's Ninetales says.

"I know, we're almost done…or at least I hope we are" she says doubtfully as she pets her Ninetales.

"Okay, my question is, are you two really in love?" Emily asks.

**Brendan POV**

"Yeah, of course" I answer a bit too quickly; luckily no one really took notice of it.

"Yeah, I guess you could say 'love'" Kym says.

You know, for me this press conference is great because I don't have to lie about how I feel about Kym. But it's not like anyone would notice because they would think I'm lying anyways.

"Alright, my next question for you guys is 'do you ever consider yourselves as soul mates?'"

"Uh…I-" I look at Kym, and she gives me a nod, telling me to go ahead and speak.

"Well, yeah, that's one of the things I like about her, she really understands me, and I feel like I can tell her anything" I gaze over at her and she's staring at me, with a cute smile on her face and a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Um, yeah, ditto" she says, not breaking the gaze we have on each other.

I can hear May and Misty giggle, and I can hear Drew smirk.

"Okay, my next questions are for Drew and May" Emily says.

"Oh great" May says while she and Drew get up.

**Narrator POV**

"Does your relationship have anything to do with your Masquerain and Beautifly?"

"Nine, nine" Kym's Ninetales says while nodding her head. (haha, it rhymes)

"Azu, zu"Azurill does the same and starts bouncing across the table.

"Chaa" Pikachu says. (Basically all the pokemon are saying that Masquerain and Beatifly were meant to be)

Then as if on cue, two red lights emerged from May and Drew's belt. Guess which two Pokemon came out…

"Mas, mas"

"Beautifly"

"Uh, to be honest with you, I never really knew that my Masquerain liked May's Beautifly" Drew says while Masquerain floats over to May's Beautifly, who has a faint blush on its cheek.

"That is just too cute" says Misty.

"If you ask me, Masquerain and Beautifly represent May and Drew perfectly" Kym says with a wink.

"Yeah well nobody asked" Drew says aggravated and embarrassed.

But then the reporters gave Drew a puzzled, almost as if they were saying 'you are a couple right?'

"Uh, well I guess it kind of does have something to do with them because without them, I wouldn't have an excuse to be near May" he said timidly.

"Awww" the crowd said.

"That's so sweet Drew" May says as she walks close to Drew.

"Not as sweet as you" he says while he places a hand on May's cheek. They are now forehead to forehead and their Pokemon are dancing gracefully above them. (Okay I know that line Drew said was extremely cheesy but what romance fic is good w/out them, am I right? Lol)

"Wow, they're good actors" Ash whispers in Misty's ear.

"Who says they're acting" Misty says with a smirk on her face.

"Okay then, next question" Emily says, breaking the hold May and Drew had on each other, she was obviously oblivious to the fact that May and Drew were enjoying the moment.

"Before you started this relationship, did you ever wonder how jealous your fans would be? Wouldn't that cause a problem?"

Man did she have in depth questions or what.

**Ash POV**

Hahaha, watching May and Drew be a couple is hilarious, yet at the same time I'm not laughing because I know how Drew feels. "Lying" about his feelings about May.

"Well, I guess in the long run, all that annoyance from the fans, was worth being with Drew" May says sweetly as she quickly turns away and blushes.

If I had a cookie for every time one of us blushed during this press conference then…I'd have a lot of cookies (no kidding )

"And my last question for you guys is, when are you having your wedding?" Emily asks cheerfully.

"They're getting married-"

"When did that happen-"

"When did Drew propose-"

"How big is the ring-"

"Nooooo!-"

Wow, must be a bummer for all the fans…

"Uh, we haven't really discussed marriage yet" May says while frantically waving her hands in front of her.

"Let alone a wedding, we're only 15" Drew says, while sweat-dropping.

"Okay, thanks, and my last two questions are for Ash and Misty"

'_Of course'_

I look at Misty and she sighs and gets up, sometimes I wonder, is she really that unhappy with being my girlfriend, even if it's just pretend.

**Misty POV**

I look at Ash, he seemed fine a minute ago, but now he's all depressed, which makes my think, is he really that uncomfortable with pretending to be my boyfriend.

"Ash, you okay?" I ask, right before Emily asks her question.

Ash immediately perks up again, I can always count on him for that.

"Yeah, never better Mist"

God I love it when he calls me that. He is the one, who gave me that name in the first place, no one else says it, just him…Ash.

"Ash, a Pokemon master in training, and Misty a Gym Leader, does this affect any of your dreams at all?"

"Well no not really, to be honest having Misty by my side kind of motivates me more to be a better trainer, I guess she just brings out the best in me"

That, was the sweetest thing I have ever heard him say, I can't help but smile.

"Cute, and Misty what about the Gym?"

"What about it, I mean I guess my sisters could look after it, that is if and when I travel with Ash" I look at him, hoping I didn't just make a fool out of myself by saying that.

"I'd like that" He simply says, he grabs my hand and pulls me close to him, I feel like I'm in heaven. Since when was Ash, the stubborn, dense kid that I knew turn into a handsome, hot man…

"What does your mother and sisters think of this relationship" Emily says, I finally snap back to reality.

"Well, uh-"

"We can answer that" I look at May and she's standing along with Kym.

**Narrator POV**

"Ash's mom would probably be like 'Oh, my little Ashy boy is growing up'" Kym says, mimicking his mom perfectly.

"And her sisters would be like 'Like oh my gawd Misty!'" May says while doing an impression of Daisy.

"Isn't that just the cutest'" Kym says while putting on her best valley girl act, which actually was quite believable.

"'You and that little trainer you like, fished out of the river'" May adds.

"Yup, that's pretty much what they would do" Misty says with a sweat-drop.

With the press conference over, they all head back to the Pokemon Center and get a good night's rest, tomorrow they were going to be heading towards the battle tent…

**A really bad ending I know, I just had to end the chapter because it was getting **_**way **_**to long. But anyways, thanx for reading and if u liked it, leave a review so I know you did and I'm actually doing something right. XD **


	6. Snapshot

**Okay the 6****th**** chapter, so sorry if I don't update in a while because I'm thinking about starting another story, but I might so ya… AAML fans r gonna like this chpt. Or at least I hope so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Kym **

**Now here's chapter 6**

It's 11:15 and Ash, Misty, Kym, Brendan, Drew, and May are all sitting in a small breakfast café called the Luna Café right across from the Pokemon Center.

"Okay so we'll head to the Battle Tent after, then we can just do whatever, like hang out on the beach" said Ash while feeding Pikachu.

"No, no we are not doing that again" Misty says while waving her hands back and forth.

"Remember what happened last time…" Drew says.

"Yeah, we all wound up in he newspapers." Says Kym, in a very not-so-amused tone.

"Alright here's you're food" says the waiter as he places 6 dishes onto the table.

**(Long story short they ate, it was 11 and they were about to leave the café…)**

"Oh shoot, I left my Pokemon in my room" Misty says while slapping herself in the forehead.

"You forgot your Pokemon…" May says skeptically.

"When we were going to the Battle Tent?" Brendan said while crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you might need them" Drew says with a 'duh' look.

"Yeah, I know, how stupid, I'll be back in 5 minutes" Misty says.

Kym notices Ash staring at Misty while she was talking. So she pushes him foreword.

"What?" He says while turning around.

"Go, you want some alone time with her so now's your chance" Kym says while giving Ash a sly smile.

Ash looks at Misty running towards the Pokemon Center then he looks back at Kym.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" And he runs off to catch up with Misty.

Kym just smirks and follows the others toward the Battle Tent.

**Misty POV/Pokemon Center**

"Misty!"

I turn around and see Ash running towards me.

"Ash…"

"Thought you could use some company" he put on one of his signature smiles which makes me go weak at the knees every time.

"Thanks"

'_Way to look like a dork Misty'_

**(Fast Foreword (which is like 3 minutes later))**

"Thanks for coming with me Ash, you know you didn't have to" I say as I open the door to out room and spot my Pokeballs on the dresser.

"That's okay Mist, besides I wanted to…"

**Ash POV**

A small blush creeps onto my face.

'_Okay, it's now or never' _

"Hey Mist" I say.

"Yeah" she asks.

"We can ask each other anything right?"

"Yes" she says, I can feel her moving closer so I begin to do the same.

"Well I want to ask you something but…"

'_Ugh, this is so hard'_

"Okay, what if…I mean I really li-, no"

"It's okay Ash, you can tell me anything"

She's 2 inches at the most, away from my face, I'm using every last inch of my strength to stop my self from grabbing her and throwing her on the bed and well, you know…**(he's just talking about making out, nothing else O.O) **

**Normal POV**

"I, um…I think you're Pokemon are really strong, keep up the good work…"

'_Damn it' _Ash mentally slaps himself.

"Oh, well thanks"

**Normal POV**

Misty could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. Why? She didn't know.

'_So close' _she thought.

"We'd better get going" She didn't leave any time for Ash to reply because she was already heading towards the door.

"Wait Mist"

Ash runs after her grabs her wrist and pulls her close, _real close._ One arm around her waist, the other, still clutching her wrist, then he took a chance, and kissed her.

**Somewhere in the hallway…**

A reporter with violet eyes and dark brown hair was roaming the halls when she happened to see two teenagers making out. Luckily she had her camera around her neck and she happened to take a few pictures.

"Hmm, perfect"

Also around her neck was a tag that said 'Emily'.

**Back in the room**

Ash and Misty were was beyond a small kiss of affection, they were now at a long passionate kiss of lust and love.

Misty pulls away and places her hands on Ash's shoulders.

"We should probably get back, we've wasted enough time"

"Wasted?!" Ash said dramatically while clutching his chest.

"Shut up, you know what I mean" Misty says as she rests her forehead against Ash's.

"I'm…I'm glad we did, that" Ash says.

"What, make out like there's no tomorrow?" Misty asks with a smirk on her face.

"Well, yeah, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"

Misty smiles and gives Ash another peck on the lips, "Me too"

**Back at the Battle Tent**

"Can I have your autograph!-"

"I love you Drew!-"

"Marry me Kym!-"

"Why did you choose her!?-"

"Break up with him, and go out with me!-"

"We may have gotten rid of the paparazzi but the fans are another story" Drew says while fighting through the swarm of fans, with May holding his hand.

When they finally made it to the desk, it turns out that he receptionist was a fan too.

**Brendan POV**

Wow, this is insane…

"We would like to enter the tournament, please" Drew says.

"Okay, what ever you say sweetheart" the receptionist says coyly.

"Back off, he's mine" May says while giving the receptionist a dirty look.

Since when did May become so, so…aggressive.

"You know, I like it when you're angry" Drew says slyly, then flips his hair which causes half of the room to scream.

"Yeah, well get used to it!"

Oh yeah, May was definetly irritated.

We finally get our Battle Cards and head towards the actual arena.

"I can't wait, it's been a long time since I've actually battled in tournament" Kym says out of excitement. This, by the way makes her look cute.

"Hey, where are Ash and Misty?" Drew asks.

**Normal POV**

Kym and May give each other an 'I knew it look'

"They'll be here when they're finished" Kym states.

"Finished with what?" Brendan asks.

"Mak-"

"Hey guys sorry we're late"

"We got, um…held up" Misty nudges Ash which causes him to smirk.

"Uh-huh" Kym says, totally not believing what they just said, May was thinking the same thing.

"Well, now that we're all here let's get started." Brendan says. They all begin to head towards the arena, all except Kym.

"Hey Ash, could you help me, uh…find my hair tie, I think I uh…dropped it" Kym stuttered.

Being the dense person Ash was he just agreed while the others walked ahead.

**Kym POV**

Okay, it's obvious that Ash won't talk about what happened between him and Misty, so I'll get him to talk…

"Did you find it yet?"

"Nope"

"Did Misty get her Pokemon?"

"Yup"

"Did you make out with her?"

"Yup, uh I mean-"

Ha, I was right, I see Ash's face turn a deep shade of scarlet, it's so funny.

"I'm guessing you didn't loose your hair tie, did you?" he asks.

"Nope" I simply say.

"Well then, now that you know, let's um, get going" he turns around and begins to walk, but I'm not letting him go that easy, so I yank him back, clutching him by his collar.

"Figures" he says in defeat.

"So…"

"So? You finally got the girl you wanted and all you can say is so?!" I say, or yell.

"Fine you wanna know how it felt, it felt great, it felt like the most luxurious thing I have ever done, do I want to do it again? You bet I do, why? Because it was great!" he shouts as he throws his hands up in the air.

All I can do is stand there and smile.

"Well that's good, I'm real happy for you and Misty" I put my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

He sighs, and finally looks at me.

"Thanks"

"_Now_ we can go"

**Normal POV/The Battle Room(or arena, whatever u wanna call it)**

The gang is all waiting 'backstage' It turns out that they're holding a special tournament just between the 6 of them. And whoopee, the paparazzi is here too --

"And now, we are proud to present the lovely couples onto the stage for this fabulous one-of-a-kind Pokemon Tournamet!"

"Here we go" May says.

Cue Lights, Camera, Action!

**Okay, finally done, srry it took so long to post this chapter, I was working on a new story of mine that should be up soon. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, let me kno by reviewing. That way I kno I'm doing sumthing right :P**


	7. Let's Battle

**Sorry, sorry, sorry I haven't updated in forever, it's my stupid homework…there's so much. I'm pretty sure those of you that hav a ton of homework too would vouge for me…Anyways enough of my rambling, and on with chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Pokemon**

**Ash POV**

We all enter the arena and I see fans standing up cheering holding signs with our faces plastered on them, before, it was bearable, but now, it's just crazy.

The announcer comes near us and covers his mike, and says, "This is going to be a quick tournament, a tag team battle understand?"

We all nod.

"Good" he takes his hand off the mike and turns towards the crowd with a big smile, "Let's get started!"

"Whhoooooo!!!"

I should've brought earplugs.

"Now, which team will battle against which team first, let's take a look" he turns his head towards the big screen. Our pictures begin to show.

"First up are Ash and Misty versus May and Drew!"

Oh yeah

**Normal POV**

Both teams walk up to the battle field, holding hands of course…

"Let the battle begin!"

"Go Beautifly!"

"You too Masquerein"

The two bug Pokemon came out of their pokballs and immediately took advantage of the open space by fluttering around, this seemed to amuse the crowd.

May clasped her hands together as a smile formed on her lips, while Drew stood there, hands in his pockets, smirking.

'_Typical Drew, always trying to act cool'_ May thought as she walked over to Drew and gave him a small peck on the cheek, causing him to blush and the audience go wild.

**May POV**

'_Wow, I can't believe I just did that…again…'_

"Jeez May. I know you love me and all but control yourself" Drew says with his smirk. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I'm head over heels with him.

"Ah, the classic Poke Combination of Masquerein and Beautifly! They do say that Pokemon take after their trainers" he says and adds a sly grin. .

Not only are me and Drew blushing, but so are our Pokemon, can you say embarrassing.

"Go Corsola!" The pink coral Pokemon appeared from the pokeball.

"Corsola Cor!"

It's so cute.

"Go Sceptile!"

"Alright, let's get started!"

"Beautifly use Silver Wind on Corsola!"

"Beautifly!"

**Normal POV**

Beautifly conjures up a powerful Silver Wind, resulting in a direct hit on Corsola.

"Corsola!" Misty shouts.

"Sceptile, fight back that Silver Wind with Bullet Seed!" (apparently Bullet Seed is more affective in the anime than in the game :P)

"Scep-tile!"

Bullets begin to shoot rapidly from Sceptile.

"Beau!" Beautifly cries as the seeds collide with her, weakening her Silver Wind.

"Hang in there Beautifly!" May calls out.

"Masquerein help Beautifly and use Silver Wind"

"Mas, Mas"

Masquerain begins to flap its wings.

"Oh, a double Silver Wind, that'll definetly cause some damage" the announcer…well announces.

Sceptile defensively puts up its arms.

"Hang in there Sceptile"

"Corsola, use Hydro Pump!"

"Corsolaaaaa!"

"Beautifly dodge and use String shot!"

But the Hydro Pump was too fast. Beautifly was knocked down obviously causing its Silver Wind to stop, and seeing this happen, Masquerein immediately stops his Silver Wind and flies by Beautifly.

"Mas, Mas?" It asks with concern it its eyes.

"Now Sceptile finish them off with Leaf Blade!"

"Scep!" Two blades emerge from Sceptile's arms and glow green.

"Masquerain, look out!" Drew shouts.

Leaf Blade hit Masquerein and Beautifly directly, causing them both to be knocked out. Sceptile and Corsola still standing.

"Beautifly and Masquerein are unable to battle, Corsola and Sceptile are the winners, Ash and Misty win!!!!" The announcer shouts.

Everyone was real happy for them, even May, but Drew seemed to be focusing on something else…

**Drew POV**

'_Why did I have to get a Masquerein? No, better yet, why did it have to fall in love with my crush's Beautifly? Why? Why? Why? Hell, why do I even have a crush. I'm not supposed to get crushes I'm supposed to be another girl's crush, but then May had to come along being all cute, and innocent, and sweet, and hot, and cute, and…' _

"Drew, you gonna come back down to earth?" May asks as she puts on one of her cute little smiles.

'_Must resist urge…'_

"Mas, Masquerein" Masquerein says as he floats over to me with a sad expression on his face.

"It's okay, you tried your best" I say as I let Masquerein rest on my arm.

"Beau, Beau" May's Beautifly chirps as it's perched onto May's head.

Masquerein looks away with a blush on it's face…oh boy, they do say like trainer like Pokemon.

"Come on we gotta go congratulate Misty and Ash"

She grabs my hand and leads me over to them.

**Normal POV**

There was a good 30 minute break before the next battle had begun so they were all relaxing in the back room.

"Good battle guys" Kym says while going to sit next to Brendan.

"It was okay…" Drew says, as his eyes drift over to two fluttering bug Pokemon in the corner.

"They are just so cute together" Misty says with a smile on her lips.

Brendan leans over and whispers something into Kym's ear.

"You know, I heard that a Masquerein is the only other Pokemon that can breed with a Beautifly"

Upon hearing this, Kym couldn't help but giggle, and unfortunately Drew overheard what Brendan had said, and was his face red.

**Drew POV**

"Shut up" I says forcefully, but quietly enough so that May couldn't hear.

"Will Ash, Misty, Kym, and Brendan please report to the arena, your battle is about to begin" a voice yells from the speakers.

"Well let's go" Ash says, he sits up and grabs Misty's hand and they walk out together.

"You know, I always thought those two would get together" May says as she gets up along with me and subconsciously grabs my arm,

"Yeah I thought the same thing" I say, she gives me a small smile.

'_about us' _

**Back in the Arena**

"Alright, now welcome back, up next we have our final battle, between the previous winners, Ash and Misty!" He points his hand over to them and the crowd goes wild.

**Misty POV **

Jeez, I didn't think that everyone liked us so much…That is what you call loyal fans.

"I LOVE YOU ASH KETCHUM!!!" a random girls with 2 long blue pigtails, shouts.

Okay, maybe to loyal…

"And their opponents Kymberly and Brendan!!!"

Kym and Brendan walk up to the…platform or whatever it's called, they're hand in hand, just like the rest of us, they still have to "pretend" that they're together, me and Ash don't.

"Ready Misty?" Ash looks at me with those chocolate brown eyes which make me go weak at the knees every time. But I give him a sly smile, and grab a Pokeball.

"Ready"

"Starmie Go!"

"Hyah!!" The purple star Pokemon says, ready to fight.

"Pikachu, I choose you"

The yellow rat Pokemon jumps from his shoulder onto the battle field.

"Pika!"

"Milotic, Go!"

Oooooh, I love Milotic, they're so pretty and elegant, one of my favorite water Pokemon.

"Milo!" It cries as its tail sways back and forth.

"Ninetales, let's go"

The elegant fox Pokemon hops onto the field.

"Nine"

"What is Kym thinking, they're already at a disadvantage" Ash mutters.

"Let's get started!!!" The MC shouts.

'_This will be…interesting" _

**Awww, who knew that Drew was such a softie for May. ******** Anyways, srry, rly bad chapter, and really bad cliffie, not much shippyness in this chapter, but that's cause of the battle scene, there will be one more battle scene but it's gonna be short so yeah…**

**Thanks for reading, and review if ya like it **

**-contest3ribbon **


	8. Surprises

**Wow, well thanks for reviewing, they help a lot. The last chapter had about 80 hits, which is great, but compared to the first chapter (934) it's kinda funny. But again I thank y'all for reviewing and "favoriting" this story. :P So, anyways here is chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Pokemon? But I do own Kym:)**

**Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

"Ninetales finish it off with Heat Wave!"

"Nine!"

A stream of fire flew out of Ninetales's and had directly hit Misty's Starmie, knocking it out.

"Starmie is unable to battle, leaving Ninetales the only Pokemon standing, meaning Kym and Brendan are the winners!" cries the announcer.

"Good Job Ninetales" Kym walks over to Ninetales and crouches over to give her a hug. As soon as Kym stood up again, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a soft kiss on her cheek. She turns and sees Brendan waving to the crowd.

**May POV**

"Aww, don't they look so cute together" I say to Drew.

And cue Drew's hair flip.

"Must you always do that?" I ask, obviously irritated.

"Do what, _this_" he leans in close, real _close_, and flips his hair so that it brushes against my face. I don't even think he know that one false move could've sent us crashing into each other. One arm on each side of my waist, he's leaning forward and I'm leaning back against the wall. I feel by cheeks getting hot, and my heart beating faster and faster, why won't it just shut up.

"Drew…" I begin, but I can't seem to say anything else. The guy I've been crushing on for 3 years is an inch away from my face and all I can say is 'Drew'.

"You know, this whole media circus thing isn't so bad" He says nonchalantly.

"Oh, how so?" I ask, urging him to go on.

"Cause I can do this-"

**Normal POV**

Drew leans in to steal a quick kiss from May. Both of them were completely oblivious to their surroundings, forgetting that they were in the stands of the Battle Tent, where **everyone** could see them, preferably the people with cameras.

"-and this" he then leans in plants small kisses on her collarbone that trail down to her neck, leaving May officially paralyzed.

"-without-" He begins but he doesn't get to finish, May grabs him by his collar and pulls him closer **(if that's even possible)**

"I get your point now shut up" May says, a playful smirk displayed on her cherry lips.

Drew is taken aback a bit by May's "bad girl" side, but then again he wasn't complaining.

They both lean in till their lips met, sapphire and emerald eyes both closed, and hands wrapped around her waist and his neck.

"Ahem" a voice says.

May and Drew quickly separate from each other so it looks like one of them has a deadly disease that the other doesn't want to catch. **(and that's my best shot at a simile) **

There was an awkward silence that lasted for a good 20 seconds until Kym decided to say something.

"I swear we can't leave you guys alone for one battle" She says, bursting into a fit of laughter. Misty joining in.

"Kym!" May says, she takes a Pokeball and chucks it at her head, but she ducks and the Pokball hits the wall releasing Beautifly.

"Beautifly?" May cries.

A red light emerges from Drew's pocket letting out…**(if you don't know which Pokemon it is then, you're a lost cause --')**

"Mas, Masquerein!"

"Oh geez" Drew says, "Why don't I just give you to May so you can spend time with Beautifly"

"Masquerein!" _Sounds good! _

Masquerein flies over to May and plants himself onto her head.

"Masquerein return!" instantly Masquerein is sucked into the red and white ball.

"You too Beautifly" Just like that, Beautifly gets sucked in too.

"So, who won?" May said, hoping that everyone had forgotten about the earlier incident.

"We did" Brendan states.

"and now let's eat!" Ash says while grabbing Misty along with him.

"Ash!" Misty shouts. But that didn't stop Ash from dragging her out of the Battle Tent.

"I found this really good restaurant near the Harbor!" he yells.

May, Drew, Brendan, and Kym eventually follow.

**At the Restaurant**

"-and I'll just have a salad with some chicken soup" Drew finishes, the waiter collects their menus and heads towards the kitchen.

"So…" Ash begins.

"Do you think these magazines reach all the way to Petalburg?" May asks suddenly.

"Yeah, they probably reach Jhoto and Kanto too" Misty says as she munches on a bread stick.

"Great" May says.

_Riing Riing_

"Alright, who's Pokenav is that?" Kym asks as she checks her own Pokenav.

"Mine" May says, "hello?"

"May, I have trusted you so much that I let you go on your own journey, and I trusted you to make smart decisions and throwing yourself all over this 'Drew' guy isn't what I was talking about" says a very stern voice on the other end.

"What!?!" May cries, she quickly snatches the magazine from Kym.

"Hey!"

Ma begins to flip through the many pages of the magazine and sure enough on page on page 21 was a picture off Drew and May making out on the stands.

"How do they publish these things so fast?" Drew asks.

"Ugh, Dad listen I can explain…" May starts.

"Ewww, you and Drew, kissing, have you like lost it or something sis?" cries a voice in the background.

"Shut up Max!" May yells into the Pokenav.

"Dear, relax, it's only Drew, I've meet him before, he seems like a very responsible young man, and he's a coordinator just like May" She hears her mom say.

"Well-" he dad begins to say.

**Misty POV**

Ha, Drew should've thought about the consequences before he went all out with May.

I look at Drew and he's banging his head against the table, all the Pokemon just stare at him like he's crazy.

"Alright, who ordered the Sunflora Wrap with extra sauce?" the waiter says as he's holding a delicious looking plate in one hand and about 5 others in his other hand.

"Oh I did" I say.

As soon as Ash got his plate he dug in like a starving Ryhorn. I swear, that boy better learn some manners soon.

"No but dad, it's not like that-" May continues to argue with dad on the phone.

Drew is staring at May with a very concerned look on his face, I couldn't tell if it was a 'I hope you don't get in trouble' look or a 'please don't let your dad rip out my insides' look. Either one works.

"Your food will be here in just a minute" the waiter says to Kym.

"Kay, thanks" She then turns her attention back to the magazine that she grabbed back from May.

"Hey, Winona and Wallace are dating"**(Totally made up but I just thought that those two look cute together don't you think? Lolz)** she states. It is a gossip magazine after all, and most of the time those 'gossips' happen to be true.

**Normal POV**

Kym continues to flip the pages when she stops, her eyes widen and a sly grin forms on her face. She tugs on Brendan's shirt, and he turns and he sees the picture.

"Um, Ash…" He says, trying to suppress his giggles.

"What?" he asks as Pikachu jumps on his shoulder.

May stops her phone call and turns her attention to the magazine, Drew does the same.

"On page 22 is a picture o-"

"-of Ashy boy and his little girlfriend"

"Oh no" Ash says, as he drops his fork onto his plate.

Right there in front of them, is a boy with spikey brown hair, a purple shirt, and black pants.

"Long time no see"

**Oooh, a cliffie, who is it??? Well the description should pretty much give it all away. :P But, srry if this chapter was rushed, I just had to write all of this down before I forgot it all. Lol. This is fluffiest Contestshippy chapter I have written…so far. :) **

**If you liked it then lemme kno, review and make the authoress happy. If I'm happy I write more, Lol. Thanks for reading. **

**contest3ribbon**


	9. A turn of events

**Hey hey, I'm back with another chapter. First off I'd lyk to thank everyone for reviewing. That helps a lot :) And for all of you who guessed Gary, you were obviously…and in this story, he might be a bit OOC, I'm going to make him a little more snobby and cocky, but he'll still be nice and a "good friend" ;)**

**Chapter 9**

"Long time no see" the brown haired teenager said.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Well, I heard you were down here I decided to stop by and visit, that's not a problem is it?" he asks with a smirk on his lips.

"No, not at all" Ash says while clenching his fists together. Misty places her hand on top of his trying to calm him down.

"Besides, how could I not come down here, after all the things that have been happening here in Slateport?" he says with a _very_ sly grin on his face.

He then turns his attention to May and Drew; May finally ended the conversation with her dad with him saying 'Fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow, but when I get the chance, I'm gonna have a talk with this 'Drew' boy' Then her brother laughing in the background.

"You must be May and Drew" Gary says.

"Gee, how'd you know" Drew says sarcastically.

"I'm Gary, nice to meet you. I heard that you are a pretty strong coordinator Drew" Gary says.

Drew smirks and flicks his hair. May remembers what happened the last time Drew did that and a clear blush has been painted onto her face.

"Thanks" Drew simply says.

Gary then turns his attention to Brendan and Kym, he eyes Brendan very carefully.

"Hey, I'm Gary, I'm guessing you're Brendan" Gary says while extending his hand.

"Hi" Brendan says as he shakes hands with Gary.

"Hey Kymberly, haven't seen you in a while" Gary says turning his attention to her.

"Yeah, it's Kym by the way, so what exactly are you doing here again?" Kym says.

"What? I can't visit my two childhood friends from Pallet" he says.

"Uh…" Ash and Kym are a loss for words, this was so…un-Gary like.

Gary then looks at Misty and gives her a wink, causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion and Ash to clench his fists.

**Kym POV**

Okay, Gary coming might not be the best thing, considering that he just made a move on Misty. When he knows that she's taken. Now that I think about it, the only reason why Gary wants her is so that Ash can't. Typical Gary.

"Nine" She looks at Gary in confusion.

"Hi, there. I haven't seen you in a while, the last time you were still a little Vulpix" He says. He then reaches to pet Ninetales.

"No, don't do-" I begin to say.

Too late, Ninetales tilts her head a bit and opens her mouth to let a blazing Flamethrower attack right in Gary's face.

"Cough, cough"

"that…she doesn't really like being touched by strangers, or people she doesn't really remember" I say

I can hear Misty and May giggling in the background.

"Ninetales" she says innocently as walks over to my side.

"Thanks for the warning" Gary says sarcastically. His whole face covered in smoke, his brown hair burnt to a crisp. He actually looks really, really stupid right now…I can't help but chuckle.

"How about we continue this conversation outside, before your Ninetales burns the whole restaurant down" Brendan says as she ushers me out the door.

Everyone else eventually follows, Drew grabs May's hand, and Ash wraps his arm protectively around Misty.

**Drew POV Gary's Room later that night **

"So how long will you be staying here, _Gary" _Ash asks, stressing his name. Well I would be too if Gary was stealing glances at my girlfriend all night long. Everyone could tell that Ash was a little aggravated.

"I don't know, a few days, weeks, it all depends" He says nonchalantly as he props his feet up onto the coffee table and extends his arms across the couch. Making sure to keep away from Ninetales, who was resting on the other end.

"Oh, _joy_" Kym says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. I can understand Ash not really liking Gary that much, but I still don't understand why Kym doesn't like him…well granted I don't really like him either, he's kind of a jerk, but then who am I to be talking, I barely know the guy!

"Oh come on Kymmy, what's with the attitude? Didn't you miss me at all?" Gary asks innocently.

"Um, sure, why not, I haven't seen you in a while…" Kym says, obviously not really caring. Brendan didn't seem to notice that Kym was just kidding. You can add another person to the 'I don't like Gary' list.

"What about you Mist, did you miss me?" Gary says in a _very _flirtatious manner, as he sends Misty a flashy smile.

"I-uh…" She starts, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Oh no, no one calls her Mist but me, I'm the one who gave her that name in the first place" Ash grumbles, barely audible, but unfortunately for him, I heard.

"Then go do something, she's your girlfriend, are you gonna let some guy take her away from you just like that?" I say. Geez, Ash is a great Pokemon Trainer, and yet he doesn't know how to fight for what he wants. I look over at him and he's just glaring daggers at Gary, so I give him a push, causing him to get up off the couch. He looks back at me in a 'what the hell did you do that for' way, so I just give him a nod and make a subtle motion towards Misty.

"Oh! I mean, uh…Mist, would you want to…um go take a walk on the beach…with me?" He asks hopefully, while rubbing the back of his neck.

**Normal POV**

Misty exchanges glances from Gary and Ash and she obviously went with…

"Yeah, sure I'd love too" Misty says as she gets up and clutches onto Ash's arm. **(Of course she chose Ash :D)**

"I'll see you guys later" She says as she and Ash take their leave, leaving a very satisfied Drew and a not so happy Gary.

"It's getting late, we'd better get going" Drew says as he drapes his arm over May, and gives her a peck on the forehead.

"Right" May says, stifling a giggle, "We'll see you guys tomorrow"

They both get up and exit the room, with Kym envying them as they leave.

"Well, I'd guess we'd better got too" Brendan says while getting up.

"Yeah, I guess we'll see you to-"

"Wait, Brendan you can go, I just want to ask Kymmy here a few things" Gary says.

Brendan glares at him for a good 3 seconds and then looks at Kym.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" She then walks over to him and kisses him. Not on the cheek, a full on kiss on the lips. Brendan, shocked stiffens but then relaxes into the kiss, but before he could wrap his arms around her, she pulls away and gives Brendan a clear smile, Brendan, having a blush stained across his face, he smiles back and leaves. Kym's Ninetales following.

"Well, we've never done that before" he says, he looks down at Ninetales, and she just continues to walk, her tail(s) waving back and forth.

He smirks and begins to head back to his room.

**Back in the room**

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kym asks, trying to avoid the situation that happened not too long ago.

"Well, first off I just want to know, how long have Ash and Mist, you know, been together?" Gary asks, _almost_ seeming nervous, which was so, un-Gary like.

"Ash and _Misty_" Kym says, making sure that Gary knew that Misty had a 'y' at the end of it, "just got together actually, a couple of days ago"

"Really" Gary says grinning.

"Yeah, and they're _very _happy together" She says, now making full eye contact with him. He chuckles before speaking.

"Chill Kym, I don't like Misty, you and I both know that I just like messing with Ash, that's all" he says, not really caring about it anymore.

"Then why'd you-"

"Well! It's getting late and you should be heading back to Brendan," he says, getting up and heading towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya" Kym says suspiciously as she exits out the door, only to be greeted by flashing cameras.

"Whose room was that?"

"That certainly was not Brendan's room"

"Do you know that guy?"

"What if Brendan finds out your cheating on him"

"I'm not cheating on anybody, look it's 10:13 and I'm tired, why don't you go bug Ash and Misty, they're on the beach" She cries, and with a flash the reporters were gone.

"I probably shouldn't have said that" She mutters.

So for the rest of the night, reporters were silently and secretly following Ash and Misty around. Snapping a couple of photos here and there, waiting to be published in the next issue of each magazine. They were one of the hottest couples yet, and you can thank the media for that…

**Done with this chapter, sorry, that was a really bad ending, it was really rushed and I apologize, and as you may have noticed, this chapter was longer than usual and I didn't want to make it too long. **

**Anyways, if you liked this chapter or have any suggestions, please let me know by dropping a review. Thank You: **

**kiara411**

**X-Azngrlelizabeth-X**

**Joyce1237**

**Kicon**

**skittleysweet**

**A Rose for me-A Rose for you**

**DJizcool**

**ktkitty4**

**Lunarshade29 **

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great!!!**

**contest3ribbon **


	10. Moving In

**Hey I'm back with yet another chapter, since this is the 10****th**** chapter, I'm going to start working on my other stories. Don't worry,I'm still going to update every once in a while, besides this story is coming to an end soon. About 5 more chapters, well more or less…but enough of my ranting…here's chapter 10**

**Chapter 10 **

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want me to do?" A black haired girl asks.

"Go somewhere peaceful, where it's just you and Brendan, and then we'll send the paparazzi on you, cameras and all" Misty says as she crosses her arms, obviously still a bit touchy about what had happened the previous night.

Kym rolls her eyes, and blow a strand of hair out of her face.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I apologize with every ounce of sincerity I have in my body" Kym crossing her hands over her heart for dramatic affect, "besides, what exactly did they do?" she asks.

A tint of pink can be seen from Ash and Misty's cheeks; Misty takes a deep breath and begins to explain.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_A raven haired boy and a cerulean eyed girl were walking arm and arm on the infamous Slateport Beach. Ash staring blankly into the sky, thinking about a certain arrogant, extremely flirtatious guy, then as if Misty could read his mind…_

"_Someone doesn't seem to happy to see Gary here" Misty says, with a playful smile on her lips. _

"_Yeah, well, I just don't like him very much, he's my rival after all" Ash says, "Not to mention, he keeps on flirting with you all the time" Then without knowing it, he subtly tightens his grip on Misty. _

"_Ash, you are so cute when you're jealous" Misty says. _

"_Who me, jealous? You must be kidding, I'm not jealous, I'm just…annoyed that's all" He says defensively. _

_Misty stares at him with a content smile on her face the, she stops right in front of him and pushes him to the ground, her hands placed neatly on his chest, and one leg on each side of his waist. _

"_Ash, no matter how many times Gary tries to flirt with me, it's not going to work, besides, my mind is constantly on another guy"_

"_Really, who is he? I thought you were supposed to be my girlfriend-" Ash says, as he props himself up on his elbows, anger spread across his face. _

_Misty flicks him in the head, and then smiles. _

"_It's you, smart one" _

_With that said, she swoops in for a kiss. It was only supposed to be a short peck on the lips, but somehow she couldn't find it in herself to pull away, and besides…Ash wouldn't let her…_

_Misty wraps her arms around his neck, and his hands magically find his way to her waist, then without warning, he rolls over so he's on top. The moment was so romantic, so perfect, so __**passionate **__that it almost seemed to good to be true…then…_

_**FLASH**_

_A bright light emerges, and Ash and Misty immediately break apart, only to be surrounded by tons of reporters with giant cameras in their hands. Just when they thought things were going well, __**they**__ had to come and ruin it…and it was all thanks to a certain black haired girl with a Ninetales. _

_End Flashback_

"Wow, I didn't actually think that they would actually go to the beach" Kym says.

"Ah-hah, so you did tell them where we were!" Misty says, pointing a finger towards her.

"But you never said not to tell the paparazzi, so ha!" Kym says defensively.

"Yes but it was implied" Misty shouts back, "how would you like it if we told the paparazzi where you were…all day…24/7" Misty finishes while gritting her teeth together.

"You know it's done and over with, why don't we just drop it?" Ash says, "Besides, we'll get her back later" Ash whispers in Misty's ear, causing a grin to spread across her face.

Then two knocks can be heard from the door, Misty scurries over to see a very excited May waving a piece of paper in her hands, while Drew stands there smiling at his very excited girlfriend.

"Look what I got!" May says as she and Drew enter the room.

"What is it May?" Kym asks.

May clears her throat and begins to read the small piece of paper.

"Dear Ms. Maple, Mr. Hayden, Ms. Waterflower, Mr. Ketchum, Ms. Moore, and Mr. Birch, I would like to invite all of you to stay at my famous Le Grand Milotic Hotel. You will all be given a room, and free dinners, compliments of me, I expect to see you at the counter at 7:00 sharp, then and 7:30, I have arranged a special dinner party for you, no paparazzi. Please consider this offer and I hope to see you all at 7:00, yours Truly, Mr. Hale" May finishes.

"So we've just been invited to stay at the fanciest, prettiest, not to mention the most expensive hotel, all for free?" Kym says, while raising her eyebrow.

"Yea pretty much" Drew says bluntly.

"Alright I'm in" she says.

"Ninetales, Nine" nods the fire-fox Pokemon.

"Now we just gotta pack" Misty says, as she begins to rummage around her room, collecting her clothes.

May and Drew plop themselves onto the couch and begin to flip through the channels, May eventually leans her head onto Drew and places her hands on his chest, while draping her legs onto the couch, while Drew wraps an arm around her as if to keep her safe from anything that may harm her.

'_Now time for the 4-1-1 on one of the hottest couples yet, Misty and Ash, spotted on the beach at Slateport, enjoying a quiet moonlight walk on the beach' _

"Yeah, that is until the paparazzi arrived" Misty angrily shouts at the TV.

"Awww, don't you two look so cute together" Drew says in a mocking voice. The brunette in his arms giggles at his remark. Pictures of Ash and Misty continuously show up on the screen of the flat screen TV on the wall. Ash and Misty blush and sigh, Misty's face just has annoyance written all over it, now Ash, being the considerate boyfriend he is, wraps his arms around Misty's waist and kisses her a soft kiss on her lips.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're mad" he says seductivley.

Misty smiles and kisses him back, making butterflies to rise in her stomach every time, and her cheeks to turn as red as a Rapidash's flame.

"Whoa, save it for the cameras" a joking voice says from the door. Ash and Misty immediately break apart and blush. They turn to see a spiky-black haired boy leaning against the doorway.

"Hey Brendan" Kym says, causing him to blush, she then gets up and walks over to him and plants a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Well we should probably start heading to the hotel" Drew says, while getting up, shutting off the TV.

"Oh, I can't wait, I'm so excited, the Milotic Hotel in Slateport is one of best hotels in all of Hoenn!" May gushes excitedly.

Drew smirks and flips his hair, kissing May on the cheek, "Let's go then"

A couple of minutes later, they were all packed and finally leaving the Pokemon Center, and it's small, cramped rooms.

"Suite 302" Ash says, as he slides his card through the knob, and slowly opens the door. May and Drew, do the same to the suite to the right of them, and Kym and Brendan, to the left.

"We'll see you guys dinner" Misty says, before being pulled into the suite by Ash. Kym rolls her eyes, and smirks.

"Jeez, tone it down guys" She says slyly, before slipping into her suite along with Brendan.

Drew and May watched the two doors beside then shut, leaving them standing in the doorway.

"Well, fancy meeting you here" Drew says, leaning over the doorway smiling sheepishly, earning a giggle from May.

"Please Drew…" she says, keeping a smile on her face. Drew grabs her hand, and brings her close. May can't help but feel powerless when it came to things like this.

Just a little farther…

"Um, excuse me?" says a soft voice, Drew sighs and turns to see a blue haired man dressed in uniform.

"Yes?" Drew asks.

"Um, I-I think you left-t y-your luggage i-in the lobby, Mr. Hayden s-sir" The man stutters, you could tell he was nervous about talking to Drew.

**May POV**

"Ugh, I'll be right back, don't move" Drew says, he gives me a quick peck before following the guy to the lobby.

"For a five star hotel, they have pretty bad service," I say to no one in particular. I begin to take my stuff into the room. Man was the suite big, it had a den with a huge flat-screen on the wall, and a huge sofa with a couple of armchairs on the sides. I look across the room and see a full length mirror, so I walk over and begin to straighten out my clothes.

Suddenly I feel a hand grab my waist and spin me around.

"Back so so-" I didn't get to finish, a pair of lips were placed onto mine. I feel his hands travel to my waist. Somehow, this kiss, didn't seem very…special. It didn't give me the usual tingly feeling it does when I'm kissing Drew.

"Hey May I was wondering if you guy-For the love of Kyogre"

I turn my head to see Brendan standing in the doorway, mouth wide open; I trace his eyes to where he was staring and see a chocolate haired man standing in front of me.

"May?"

"Gary?!?"

'_This is just great' _

**Okay, was that not an interesting cliffie:D Well this chapter was rushed and I'm sorry. It kind of just skipped to the ending. Anyways, thank you all who reviewed the last chapter:**

**X-Azngrlelizabeth-X**

**Kicon**

**kiara411**

**Thunderstreak**

**ktkitty4**

**xxDrewxXxMay4ever**

**A Rose for me-A Rose for you**

**uchihakiriko**

**Haruka-xTwin-x**

**I would like to thank you all so so much. Especially those who stuck it out to the tenth chapter. :D**

**Review if you liked it, or if you have any ideas.**

**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo **


	11. The Smell of Cologne

**Wow, 16 reviews for the last chapter…thank you all so much. U guys r the best ever :D Especially those of you who have been sticking it out ever since the first chapter, but for all the new reviewers and readers…Thnk U!!!**

**Anyways, that was some ending to the previous chapter right but everything is gonna be cleared up in this chapter :P Don't worry, it's not turning into Brunetteshipping fic, sry to those of you who support that shipping :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Pokemon****, but I own the plot and Kym :D **

"Gary?" May cries before bringing her hand up to her lips, she immediately begins wiping the corners of her mouth and coughs a couple of times due to the fact that his cologne pretty much invaded the whole room.

"May?!?" Gary says, just as shocked as May, the two sat there for a while trying to process the event that had just taken place. Then after a good thirty seconds of silence, Brendan finally decides to break the ice with a little question that was on mind.

"Okay um…I think I have a right to ask…what the hell are you doing kissing May?" Brendan says, keeping a straight expression on his face, sure he was shocked, but hey, Gary wasn't kissing his girlfriend, but he was kissing his _best _friend…his friend that's he's known ever since he was three, and he was not okay with that.

"Gary? Wha-, how…did you?" May says, as she tries to gasp for air, she then slips away from Gary and lies on the couch, and crosses her arms in annoyance, shock, and definite anger. It's not everyday that one of your friend's rival decides to show up and kiss you out of the random.

May takes a deep breath and exhales before asking one simple question to the brunette trainer, "Why?"

"Well, I can easily explain that, I thought that…" Gary begins but is cut off by a sudden voice that emerged from the door, and along with deep voice was an emerald eyed man that has suddenly appeared into the room.

"Okay, well that little trip to the lobby was completely pointless, you know for a five star hotel, they need better bellhops" Drew said, slightly irritated. Everyone had just sat there eyeing Drew carefully; hopefully he wouldn't suspect a thing.

However, Drew, being the smart guy that he is, didn't take him long to realize that something "dramatic" happened during his trip to the…lobby. Gary was nervously running his hands through his spiky coffee hair, his constantly eyeing May, May was the complete opposite of nervous, she was calm and collected, she had her arms tightly crossed over her chest, and her eyes read anger and frustration. She was staring at Gary as well, it seemed as though they were both waiting for each to say something.

**Drew POV**

"Okay, so…um what did I miss" I ask, all seriousness in my face, I look at May, her sapphire eyes still fixed on Gary, he was now smiling nervously at me, I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. There was a long pause and no one had decided to say a word. '_Someone had better talk before I force it out of them'_

"Well, Drew…you know that I have no feelings towards May whatsoever right?" Gary says to me, I cross my arms and flick my hair, I didn't like where this conversation was going, he's making it sound like he did something horrible to May, but still I nodded my head, urging him to continue.

"Good, so then you wouldn't be mad if I maybe, kind of…sort of kissed her?" Gary asks, I stare blankly at him for a few seconds, while he nervously runs a hand through his hair, May was sitting there as well, sending a few more glares towards him.

"You…did what now?" I ask, trying to refrain myself from lunging at the boy right then and there.

"I accidentally kissed May…but before you tear out my guts, I had no intention of kissing…_May_, I thought that this was Ash's room, and I knew that _Misty _would be in here and I guess I got the numbers mixed up" He says sheepishly, trying to make it all sound like a joke.

"No really?" I say sarcastically, "well first of all you shouldn't want to kiss Misty in the first place, she has a boyfriend, and his name is _Ash_. I believe you know who I'm talking about. Short kid, black hair, has a Pikachu; you've only known him for…oh I don't know…ever?!?" I say, my voice slightly rising, but I really didn't care; Gary kissed May…my May, the same May that I feel in love with the moment I saw her, the same May that makes me weak at the knees each time I see her smile, that same May that was just so damn cute, had just been kissed by some guy I barely know. The fact that Gary had…kissed her…as in touched her…just made my blood boil.

"Um…would it make you feel better if I said that your girlfriend was a great kisser?" Gary asks. May gaps her mouth in astonishment, and Brendan smacks his hand against his forehead and I, well I just rolled my eyes and gave my hair another flick. There was a long awkward pause before Gary stood up and scratched his head in confusion.

"Aren't ya gonna say anything?" He asks, as he quirks his eyebrow, I take a deep breath before walking over to the door and twisting the brass handle.

"Just don't ever get near May…ever again" I give him a hollow smile before ushering him out the door. I sigh and run my hand through my hair as Gary leaves, suddenly I feel a small tug on my shirt and I turn to see May, looking at the floor and fiddling with her fingers. I smile and enclose my hands around her waist. I could tell that she was still a bit uneasy about the whole situation so, being the good boyfriend that I naturally am; I embrace her into a hug trying to calm down her nerves.

"Drew, I'm sorry, you have to know that when he kissed me, it was the most disgusting thing ever. I didn't feel anything at all; it was just an empty kiss. Nothing more, I mean…I barely know the guy, I only met him like a couple of days ago, and he's not even that cute and-" But before May could finish her long rant I place a small kiss on her forehead, she blushes and looks deep into my eyes as I do the same with her radiant sapphire orbs. A content smile on my face as I feel her soft, delicate breath get closer and closer.

"Drew-" She begins to say but is interrupted by a raven haired, ruby eyed boy who was casually leaning against the doorway.

"Before I gag from all the sweetness and love in this room, I'm gonna go get ready for our complimentary dinner. It's about 7:00 right now and free food in a five star hotel…loving it" Brendan says jokingly as he raises two fingers as a 'goodbye' and exits the room. I roll my eyes as I watch him leave…he'd better not tell anyone about this little mishap. With May, and Gary, and the kissing, and the-…

'_Ugh, I don't even want to think about Gary placing his lips on May's…it just doesn't fit' _

"Well, I guess we'd better get ready for the dinner too" May says as she places her small, petite hands on my chest, she looks up at me and flashes a smile. With my hands still placed around her thin waist, I tighten my grip, bringing her closer to me.

"Drew," She giggles, only causing me to bring her closer, "come on, we don't have time for this, we have to go…" She says, while squirming within my grasp, she eventually gives up and mover her hands from my chest to around my neck. I knew she couldn't resist me. **(A/N: Way to be confident Drew xD)**

I don't hesitate to place my lips upon hers, and by the looks of it, she wasn't hesitating to deepen the kiss either. I smirk against my will as I can feel May pull herself closer to me, making me tighten my grip, nothing could ruin this moment…not here, not now…

_Knock, Knock_

Then again, I might've spoke too soon…Man, I'm gonna kill whoever's on the other side of that door. May pulls away leaving my arms empty, she rushes over to the door and opens it to reveal an orange haired girl in a strapless, cocktail length, light green dress. Beside her was another girl with raven hair, and a halter top, light blue dress.

"So, you ready to go?" Kym says, but stops when she looks at me and May, from head to toe, "or are you just going to wear those clothes."

By 'those clothes' I'm assuming she meant our regular travel clothes.

"Oh right, we'll go change" May says happily as she quickly runs into her room.

**Normal POV**

"Well hurry up! The sooner you guys get ready, the sooner I can get out of this dress" Misty says while looking down at her dress in disgust.

"Come on Misty, you don't look _that _bad, I'm sure Ash will think you look nice" Kym says tauntingly. Misty sends a glare towards the girl and crosses her arms, while Kym smiles and innocently begins to twirl a lock of curled hair between her fingers.

"I should go get ready, you guys can come in though" Drew says, as he opens the door further to let the two girls in. Misty places herself on the couch and so does Kym.

**Misty POV**

I sit down in their living room, which wasn't any different then Ash's and mine. Same sofa, same coffee table, same TV, same smell…wait…same smell? When did our room smell like heavy cologne? I take a few sniffs and scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"Misty, what are you doing. You look like a Houndoom sniffing for food" Kym says.

"Okay, take a big whiff and tell me what it smells like" I say. Kym looks at me like I'm stupid but she does it anyway.

"It smells like _really _heavy cologne…" Kym says while coughing a bit, "since when did Drew wear cologne?"

"He doesn't…it smells like…" I think before realizing where this scent had come from.

"Gary" Kym and I both say simultaneously.

'_Gary? What's he doing here? I thought he was back at the Pokemon Center' _

"Well how do I look?" A voice says from the door, I turn to see May twirling around in a sparkly red dress. Her hair had a large red flower keeping it up.

"You look great May!" Kym says enthusiastically. She walks up to May to get a close up look but then turns towards me with a confused look.

"Okay, May smells like cologne too"

**Normal POV **

"Uh…um, what are you talking about?" May stutters nervously. She really didn't want the whole world to find out that Gary had kissed her and accidentally thought it was Misty, considering that Misty was sitting in the same room.

"It's either one of you kind of "over-dosed" on the cologne, or a certain brown-haired trainer was in this room" Misty says skeptically.

"Well…" May begins.

'_I really don't want them making a big deal out of this…but then again, I don't if it would be classified as a big deal' _

Just then Drew steps out of the bathroom, wearing a long sleeved shirt, black pants and a fancy button-up vest.

"Okay, we ready to-"

"Go! Yes we are, come on Drew" May shouts hurriedly as she grabs Drew and rushes out the door, leaving Misty and Kym extremely confused.

"We'll just ask her about it later" Misty says.

"Yeah, good idea" Kym nods as the both of them head out the door, trying to forget about May's sudden outburst, after all they knew that she was _eventually_ going to tell someone.

**Finally done, after like a whole month, the outcome is not so good. This chapter is sort of crammed but I had to try and fit a bunch of events into this chapter. If I have time, I'll try and repost it. :D But thanks for reading, and to all u reviewers THANK YOU, I can't say it enough. Without you, I probably would've stopped writing this story :D**

**I'll update soon but first…ReViEw!!!**

**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo**


	12. My Note

**Hey Guys,**

**I know what you're thinking. How hypocritical and rude of me to announce that I'm discontinuing this story. I know it sucks and I feel bad but all I can say is that I wouldn't know how to continue this anymore…**

** SO I'm starting new. That's right, I'm going to do rewrite which I'm sure is going to be a hell of a lot better, at least I hope. The only ones who can decide that is you. So if you like this story you can check the new one out. It's called 'Paparazzi' and the first chapter is up.**

** Thank you guys so much for being so supportive of this story, I love you all for making it one of my most popular one yet, I just hope you can do the same for Paparazzi. **

** No huge differences, same plot and characters. **

** So check it out.**

** I love you guys again! And Thank you all so much.**

** -XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo**


End file.
